dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Squad (TV Series)
Suicide Squad is a TV series based on the DC comics characters of the same name. Cast Troy Baker as Deadshot Tara Strong as Harley Quinn John DiMaggio as King Shark, Killer Croc Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta Yvette Nicole Brown as Amanda Waller Nolan North as Rick Flag Jr. Mark Hamill as The Joker Episodes Season 1 #Black Manta is fighting with Aquaman when a dart is shot in to his neck and he passes out. Deadshot is about to take out his new target when he too is shot with a dart. Harley Quinn is struggling to get away from some doctors at Arkham when one of the doctors injects her with a needle and she passes out. King Shark is fighting the Flash, destroying the city when he is shot with a dart, though he doesn't even notice, a larger dart is then shot in to him, he does notice though he doesn't fall, he is then shot three more times before passing out. They all wake up in a white room, a door opens and Amanda Waller steps in, explaining that she has put bombs in their necks and if they try to escape she'll blow them up, she then explains that she is sending then on a mission to Russia, where they will have to rescue a man named Rick Flag, Jr. from the russian mafia, Deadshot claims that it's a suicide mission to which Waller replies that that's the point, she then walks out while the room fills with gas. #When the Suicide Squad makes it to Russia the Mafia Leader grabs and shoots down King Shark. With King Shark's death Deadshot rushes to save Rick Flag while Harley and Black Manta attack all of the Mafia members. At the end Deadshot saves him, and Rick Flag is revealed to be an ARGUS member. #Waller is talking about the last mission, saying they need a new "Big man" on the team. It the cuts to Killer Croc who is walking through the sewers when he is shocked with a taser. Croc wakes up and realizes that he has a muzzle on him. Waller then catches him up, when Croc tries to break free Waller once again leaves and gases the room. The next day the team are captured again and are told that this mission will be harder for them, since it involves the infamous terrorist Ra's Al Ghul. The team are then thrown out of a moving plane before a giant metal box is thrown down, which Killer Croc bursts out of, it ends with Croc looking around and asking what he missed. #Soon Amanda says Rick will now help you guys on missions. Soon a new mission appears where they have to stop people from making illegal weapons. It starts with Deadshot shoots one of the makers, then Killer Croc crashes in destroying almost everything in sight. Then Rick disables the machines. When the mission ends Deadshot, and Harley start having a romance. #The Squad are on a mission to assassinate a terrorist who is hiding in china when there is an explosion. Deadshot wakes up in a white room in a straitjacket, a female doctor then comes in and claims that he has been here for five years, Deadshot then yells about what he is but the woman just walks away, he then gets up and knocks out a guard, stealing his gun. He makes it to a room where he sees TVs that have tapes of the missions that the Squad have been sent on, he is then hit with a blunt object, he manages to make out a man in a suit before passing out. #Soon Deadshot is back to the Suicide Squad because the man was Rick Flag. Amanda Waller says that we needed a replacement while you were gone and they picked the Joker. Amanda says the Joker no longer needs to be on the Squad, but Joker knocks her out. At the end the Joker pushes Deadshot into a shower room and is about to kill him. #Deadshot kicks Joker off him and starts beating him, Joker then punches Deadshot off him and tries to kill him again but Deadshot kicks Joker through a door, all the time Harley Quinn is chearing for both Deadshot and Joker. The fight takes them to the roof where Deadshot tries to kick Joker off but he grabs the edge and crawls back up before hitting Deadshot in the back of the head, Joker then pulls a gun and is about to shoot Deadshot up Deadshot then grabs a gun near by and shoots Joker. The episode ends with the Joker being buried, it then shows the doctor woman from before calling someone saying to activate operation "Dead Man Walking" it then shows a giant dead man being shocked and coming back to life. #Soon Amanda has a new mission for the Suicide Squad to defeat a giant. Amanda sends Croc, and Black Manta to attack it in the outside, while Deadshot, Harley and Rick use guns to shoot it down. At the end the Giant gets destroyed, and the Doctor says we need Dr. Strange. #The Suicide Squad are shown a man who appears to be a zombie, they are then knocked out and wake up in a metal box that then appears to be falling. Croc bursts out and realizes that they are in Queens, which has been put in a giant bubble, the zombies then show up so the Squad run for their lives. They make it to the top of a building where Rick Flag lands using a parachute. It then shows Hugo Strange sitting in a lab with a trapped zombie in it, implying he was the one that infected Queens. #Soon The Suicide Squad tries finding a way to cure the zombies. Soon Amanda finds a way to send a cure to the zombies. Soon Rick puts the cure in all of their weapons. Soon they start curing the zombies with at the end Hugo Strange turns himself into a TITAN. Category:TV Series Category:Animated